Complex Simplicity
by ABeautifulDisgrace
Summary: Domon's angry at Rain for her reckless behavior during the incident with NeoCanada. He takes a rough and unstable road to realizing his feelings for her and realizing that he can't live without her. Short fic. 3 parts. COMPLETE.
1. Mad World

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam, pout

A/N: Sorry if anyone is out of character or if I don't really use the names of certain people. Andrew rings familiar as to the name of Neo-Canada's fighter, but I wasn't 100 sure and was too lazy to look it up, so many apologies! I'm a little rusty with the details and truly just desire to get emotion across from who's important (Domon and Rain!) and that's about it. This is my first G-Gundam fic, so don't bash me too hard!

---

**Complex Simplicity**

Chapter 1: Mad World

By: ABeautifulDisgrace a.k.a. Jamie

Rain stood before an open window, her hair bobbing in the soft breeze that sifted through the portal that separated her from reality. All that was behind her was forgotten, except for all the memories shared with one man: Domon Kasshu. The window stretched from floor to ceiling, the great double doors swung open wide, the curtains whipping around her as the wind picked up. Her eyes were large, a faded blue and bordered by streaks of red. An expression of grief, guilt and hatred twisted her once pretty facial features into a scowl. Her left arm was curled tightly around her middle while her right arm was bent at the elbow. The said elbow was tucked against her hip, while her hand was stretched out, palm upward, fingers curled somewhat to her palm. She didn't seem to be reaching out for anything, but it looked as if she had just froze. The hotel room was empty besides the normal furniture and a single bag which held her medical supplies and other necessities. There was a small metal rail settled upon rusted bars in front of her. It represented the barrier that feebly guarded the room's occupant from falling to their death.

**---Flashback---**

"Why did you place yourself in danger, Rain?" Domon's face was flushed a bright red, his teeth clenched as he growled the question toward the woman who cowered on the opposite side of the hotel room.

"I-I-I...couldn't just stay there and let him-" Rain began, but was quickly interrupted by him before she could even complete the sentence in full.

"Yes, Rain, yes you could have. How hard is it to do what you're told?"

_Oh, so hard_, her mind whispered deep within her conscious, _when I know you'll be in danger, Domon. Do you expect me to sit idly by, watching when I could help you? _Rain kept her eyes adverted to the worn carpet, tracing the faded paisley patterns mentally while tears burned unshed at the corners of her eyes. Despite the rebellion that built up within her, she kept herself quiet. She knew that if she would talk back, it would only make the situation worse. For once, Rain Mikamura did not argue with Domon Kasshu. If it hadn't been a serious situation, Domon would of called her on it.

But Domon was far from finished, as he began yelling at her again, "Do you realize that you could have died? What were you _thinking_, if you were thinking at all? Was it fun, Rain?"

Rain recoiled, leaving herself with nowhere else to go. Deep down, she wished she could materialize into the planks of wood that made up the wall behind her. Instead, she lifted her eyes to his line of gaze, hers showing the large amount of turmoil that twisted her heart into a knot. She knew very well that she could of died many times that day. She had been talking to Neo-Canada's Gundam fighter when he had announced his departure, to go find Argo and confront him about his wife's death. She knew also that nothing could stop him, for the desire to avenge a loved one's death was stronger than any emotion a human could feel. But anger, that had begun when she had fought with Domon earlier that day and continued when the Neo-Canadian had kidnaped her, had fueled her determination when she made the choice to leap onto the shoulder of his Gundam and come along for the ride. She hadn't stayed outside long. Her skills in mechanics had easily granted her presence inside the cockpit and she had immediately begun shouting lectures about his choice in actions. Lectures that had rewarded her with a swift punch in the abdomen as well as a horrific ride inside a cockpit which was participating in a Gundam duel. She remembered Domon's face on the vid-screen as well as his tone of voice when he had pleaded to his opponent to spare her from being punished for something she had nothing to do with. _He had sounded like he cared at that moment, but where did that side of Domon hide? Or was it just my imagination? Had I seen and heard it through a haze of wishing rather than simple reality?_

A tear slipped down Rain's cheek as she mumbled an apology - an apology that caused a reaction she would never forget. Domon had quickly advanced on her, grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. He then dropped his hands from any contact with her, stared her directly in the eye and stated in a tone that revealed no emotion toward her, "You're fired, Rain. I will not have a team member who is so willing to both risk her own life as well as act impulsively on her emotions and interrupt a Gundam battle." And with that, he had leapt from the window, landing safely on the concrete below to disappear into the shadows.

**---End Flashback---**

As Rain recalled the event, she bowed her head until her chin rested against her chest and she felt the warmth of tears slip down her cheeks, a soft sob choking out from between her chapped lips. _What am I going to do now? How can I live without him? Even if he doesn't want me the way I wish he would, at least as his partner, I could keep him safe..._She tilted her head back now, more tears dashing across her temples and into her hair. Her breathing was ragged and her mind void of rational thoughts. Instead, they were irrational and emotionally impulsive.

One step forward would bring Rain straight into the night. She would fall fast, down many stories and land in a heap on the same spot of concrete that Domon had previously landed gracefully upon. Her heart constricted in her chest for the umpteenth time, causing her once motionless hand to curl against her breast, as if she wished her touch alone to stop the beating of her breaking heart. She thought of their other memories. Some happy, most sad. Memories which made her swell, for only a moment, with warmth that rushed down her toes and up into her cheeks as well as memories that dashed away all emotion and returned her to the empty shell she had become throughout the course of the day. How long she had been standing there was unknown, but she had not moved since he had exited angrily from her life.

Several hours passed by as she simply stood, staring out into the night as if some answer would appear before her. She squeezed her eyes closed, biting down into her bottom lip as her heart continued to race, feeling as the night air teased her cinnamon tresses with invisible fingers. _If only it were Domon's fingers that caressed my hair and face, _she thought bitterly. _If only I knew why one moment he looked at me with so much adoration and the next with so much hate._ Eyes still closed, she let out another sob, straining to hold control, but losing it before she could grasp it. Before her eyelids, she saw him speaking kindly to her, consoling her and then it switched to the many times he had literally and figuratively shoved her away as well as yell down at her and curse her for her existence.

_All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

An answer did show itself and Rain lifted her right foot from its previously glued spot on the floor and stretched the leg forward so that her boot actually reached into the vacant air. The many lights of the skyscrapers around her glittered like fallen stars and beeping horns from multiple cars could be heard from way down below. She took in a deep breath and held the position, hands now at her sides clenched in tight fists. Seconds passed and she exhaled loudly, bringing her foot back to the floor.

"No," she stated clearly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I will not be a stupid girl and jump out of a window to my death over a boy." Her head sagged, she losing the sudden surge of pride she had just felt and she sighed heavily, shaking her head to herself. "I will find Domon tomorrow and make him talk to me. I will not leave him be until he explains himself. I will confess-"

The door flying open behind her sent her hurtling forward, statement lost in the wind, her arms whipping around in circles to catch her balance. Her abdomen smashed against the railing that hardly stayed put after such force and she dangled forward, arms reaching outward. With any movement, the metal would groan with her weight and detach. She would be lost to the world, unable to tell Domon that she loved him. Yes, Rain Mikamura loved Domon Kasshu. It was then that Rain truly panicked and allowed fear to flood every cavity of her heart and soul.

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_

---

Lyrics from "Mad World" by Gary Jules

A/N: R&R pretty please :) I don't know where this is going, just felt like whipping out some drama. This song inspires me to write angst, sadness and all that yummy goodness that hopefully hooks readers into digging further into my work! By the way, the song's from _Donnie Darko_, if your brain couldn't place it! Fantastic film. Anyway, like I warned, this is my first G-Gundam fic and it's rather an experiment. I felt that Domon and Rain felt these lyrics more accurately than Hilde and Duo. Hope you guys enjoyed it! And sorry about grammatical errors and the likes, it's rather late and I wanted to get it posted so perhaps, before I wrote any more (I am already dabbling on Chapter 2), I could have an idea where it stands. XOXO, Jamie.


	2. Broken

Disclaimer: Still don't - nor will I ever - own G-Gundam. -cry-

A/N: Don't really know how long this will go, but hey, I'm happy that I'm finally writing! Yippee!

---

**Nightbluemoon: **Thank you _so_ much for R&R! Glad you enjoyed it. :)

---

**Complex Simplicity**

Chapter 2: Broken

By: ABeautifulDisgrace a.k.a. Jamie

Domon paced frantically along the length of the dock. He had ran straight to the bay in order to think and to escape the direct vicinity of where Rain now resided. Deep down, he knew that what he had done was wrong, but his damned pride was thundering in his temples with the demand to leave Rain be. His hands worked angrily in and out of fists as his cape fluttered in the wind, sometimes tangling around him which led to loud growls of frustration. He had thought over what he had said to Rain the entire way over here and continued to for hours on. His anger quickly turned from her to himself and he knew a decision had to be made and soon. Domon belatedly realized her intentions and knew that Rain Mikamura was not a woman to stand by and allow people to fight ignorantly. Plus, as a doctor, Domon knew she had a very strong sense of protection over the health of others. Truth be told, he was actually _proud_ of her. Not just anyone would have risked their life for such a cause. The thought of Rain leaving his side is what truly had angered him into a fit of yelling, but he wouldn't admit that to himself, much less to Rain or the others. _But doesn't Rain know that I can't live without her? Does she know that I can't even win _one_ Gundam match if she isn't there supporting me, _he thought bitterly, coming to a stop at the very end of the dock.

The water before him glittered like a mountain of molten sapphires and the wind distorted his voice as he answered himself in a whisper, "No, Domon, she doesn't."

_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Domon quickly realized what he had to do. _I must apologize to Rain. Not just for today, but for all the times I've yelled at her, belittled her and made her feel like she's nothing to me. She's far from nothing...I-_ His pride again interjected into his thoughts and prohibited him from finishing the thought, but his heart already knew the rest. With great determination, Domon steered himself from facing the open water and forced himself back toward the hotel where he had deserted Rain. His shoulders were sagged, his head bowed and his step a little hesitant.

---

As Domon arrived, he stared agape at the heap of hell that stood before him. Had he really left Rain - _alone_ - in such a place? _What had I been thinking?_

"You weren't thinking," he again verbally answered his own question, rubbing the back of his neck with a shaking hand. The building stood tall, but it was decaying in more spots than Domon could count and the people that hung around its entrance didn't exactly make him feel any better. He had simply been blinded by rage and had checked her in the first place they had come upon. _It's too late to correct this now, I need to get to Rain and beg for her forgiveness. I can't - I _won't_ lose her._

Through the doors he ran, his cape blazoning behind him in a red blur, his feet taking him up the stairs four to five at a time. He refused to take the elevator. Not only did it _not_ look safe, he knew he couldn't survive being in a small box motionless at this time. He had to move, work, strive to get to Rain's room as soon as possible. Domon was anxious and he knew that he had really done it this time. Not only did he deeply betray Rain's trust in him, he had made her feel like she wasn't worth anything - especially to him. He had registered the shock and hurt in her eyes and had instantly regretted it, but as always, his pride had carried him off and out the window, leaving her standing, staring out into the night, tears falling from her blue eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, Domon reached her door and was completely out of breath. He wasted no time with knocking and burst forward, the door swinging open with a loud shriek of protest and slammed against the wall with the great force he used to swing it open. Domon swept in, eyes darting around in all directions, hoping to spot Rain sitting on the bed or even better - asleep. But the woman was no where in sight and his heart clenched tightly, bringing a keen pain to his chest. He checked the bathroom and was not rewarded by the sight of her beautiful face. _Where is she? I know it's been quite a few hours since I left, but where would she go?_ Again, Domon found himself taking Rain and her knack for always being where he wanted her to be for granted.

---

Rain didn't make a sound as she heard someone forcefully enter her room. The pain in her abdomen throbbed and she did her best to keep the whimpers from being too loud until she could perhaps recognize who now occupied her room. She heard them search her room, not opening drawers or digging through anything, but as if they were actually looking for her. _Now they're in the bathroom_, she thought, craning her head upward. Never knowing who could be searching for her in order to get to Domon, Rain did not draw attention to herself despite her drastic situation. The metal groaned and shifted forward and she couldn't help the scream of alarm that escaped her lungs as she thought it would soon completely fall.

"Oh, God, this is it," her voice was strained, but clear, her hands now locked around the rail that pressed into her middle. Her knuckles turned bright white as they lost circulation and she found that she was holding her breath. _Now I know how the people on the _Titanic_ felt as they awaited her to fully sink._

---

Domon had walked out from the bathroom just in time to hear a sharp scream that sounded like it had come from outside the window. Nearly leaping to the edge, he swung forward, hands gripping the door frame and glanced down. And there was Rain, clinging for dear life to a construction that would crash down at any moment. He simply, for a few moments, stared down at her. Her face was grief-stricken and distorted with fright and her eyes were now closed. The hurried exclamation of her doom sent Domon into action and he fell to his knees, reaching out to clasp her small waist in his hands. The wind was strong and Domon's emotions stronger as he hauled her inside just as the remainder of the metal detached and plummeted downward. It crashed loudly on the sidewalk, sending shards of concrete in all directions as well as alarmed citizens. Without saying a word, Domon crushed Rain hard against his chest, burying his nose into her cinnamon locks.

---

Before Rain could open her eyes in reaction to the movement she sensed just above, strong arms grabbed around her waist and she herself was soon in the warm embrace of an unknown person. She was about to tear away from them when she saw the rails slip off into the air and crash violently below. Her facial expression revealed how horrified she was and she decided that she would stay secure in the arms that she found around her - no matter who's they were. _Are they...smelling my hair?_ She couldn't help but silently question as she felt movement atop her head. Out of the corner of her eye, a streak of red caught her attention and as she focused on it, she realized it was a ribbon and a familiar one at that. Rain relaxed, nearly sagging in his arms as his name slipped out from beneath her lips in a painful whimper, "Domon?"

---

He felt her energy wash from her and held her even tighter. His name came to his ears and he smiled, squeezing her and moving her backward with him. Once they were safely inside and no longer near the vicinity of the window, Domon released Rain some and turned her about in his arms. "Hi there, Rain," he said quietly, reaching up a hand to tuck stray locks of hair behind her ear. She was shaking and Domon cradled her against his chest. Her head had immediately fallen against it, her nose finding its place against the nook of his collarbone. Despite the fact that he knew she would explode any minute with one hell of an argument, Domon savored in the contact that they now shared. She was in his arms, leaning on him and she was safe. _How on earth did she end up in that situation?_ He wondered silently, waiting to ask her when she was ready to talk.

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

---

Lyrics from Seether's "Broken" featuring Amy Lee of Evanescence

A/N: Taa-daa! And yes, I know it's short, but it's how I want it. It's kind of a one-shot, technically, but I like to put in a lot of detail, so it's divided into mini-chapters. Plus, as I said, this is my _first_ G-Gundam fic, so I'm rather nervous about how it's going. Oh, and I'm obsessed with music and especially with using music as titles and lyrics as guides in a story - so hope you don't mind! R&R pretty, pretty please:)


	3. You Belong to Me

Disclaimer: I do not have any legal rights to G-Gundam :(

A/N: Thanks to all the wonderful reviews, I've had the spirit to actually write another chapter so quickly! It always helps to hear criticisms/praise when writing - points me in the direction I need to be traveling. This chapter is dedicated to Jen23, a wonderful author, mother and internet gal-pal:)

---

**Forlorn Rain:** Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it :) I am just so shy when I first start out on a series. I feel inept to knowing all the details and am always worrying about mistaking some things or not using the right words and such. But I usually stick with doing emotional, almost alternate universe type things, so I don't have to worry about all the details so much. I like writing fan fictions because I like to write what -I- wish would of happened or exaggerate on what did happen. :) I'm a big fan of writing about "everyday life" and what they would do in our shoes rather than just constantly writing about Gundam battles and the events of the series. I can't keep up with all that data! Hehehe. Hope you stop by again:)

**Jen23:** Yes! Domon's pride was always in the way - constantly making him blurt out hurtful things. And quite often, it had him leave Rain behind, in the dark, as if she was some sort of luggage of his. And I thought it would be sweet for him to mentally admit that he was proud of her because in the series, Rain always pointed out how she was a doctor and it was her duty, etc. So I thought I would give us fans a little treat by having him recognize that factor. That's what I like to do: try to have the characters as much IC as possible, but also have them do things and act in ways that they never did in the series, but in ways that would please us all! Like the fluff - we all probably wanted to see more of that in the series. To me, that's the point of a fan fiction, it's okay to go out of the box (OOC some) in order to have the characters act in the way that you want them to! And I always love having a strong inner conscious. I have one of my own and I think it's fun to put it into writing. All my stories have it because I'm obsessed with portraying emotions - especially through nonverbal cues rather than spoken words. It's a passion of mine and something I do a lot. Especially through my eyes and facial expressions. It's fun, teasing, and oh-so-dramatic! -pulls on fishing rod- Yup, I see that I do have you hooked! ;)

**Mrs. Rain Kasshu:** I must admit, I'm not the biggest fan of songfics, either! I'm really picky on it - I like it to fall together like a puzzle. I like the song lyrics to come in right where it seems like it's the character's thoughts rather than just some random poetic lines jammed into a story. It makes me so proud to know that you really enjoyed it and look forward to more. I am very obsessed with music and can literally play a song for my every thought, action, etc. There's this one commercial where a guy does that. It's a commercial for some service for downloading music and when people ask him questions and when he's thinking, he plays a song that fits that certain moment. And it's hilarious! Thus why my poem/story/fan fiction and even blog entry titles are 99.9 percent song titles!

**Valese:** Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you enjoyed my writing. And yes, angst is always a great precursor to fluff! I'm not a dark person most of the time, but I do enjoy writing darkly and reading dark fics, but not being consumed by the emotion. I find it as a real life necessity, in order to appreciate the fluff and happiness that is at other times. And when writing fan fictions, it's always fun to add that spot of drama just before you end it sweetly.

---

**Complex Simplicity**

Chapter 3: You Belong to Me

By: ABeautifulDisgrace a.k.a. Jamie

As the fear washed out of her system, due to the comfort of his arms, Rain began to regain her cognitive abilities. And with such abilities came the instant onset of anger flooding into every nook and cranny of her being. Anger at Domon for treating her like scrap metal for the many months of late they had spent together and especially at herself for letting her guard down. She should have never allowed him to hold her so close for so long. _What was I thinking, _the bitter thoughts hammered angry fists onto her amygdala(1), demanding it to respond and keep her anger going strong. _I cannot give in again, no matter how my heart aches, I must end this for the benefit of us both. If I'm gone, Domon can do whatever he wants without worrying about me dragging him down...and I...I can go back to school._

Before Domon could react, hold on, or even mutter a few objections, she had pushed her hands flat against his chest and shoved with so much force that he had no choice but to let her go and fall backward. He caught himself on the neighboring dresser and quickly snapped back up, ready to give her a piece of his mind, but the look of pure anguish and hatred in her eyes froze him in place, reminding him of why he was in this situation in the first place. _What's this?_ he mentally questioned, allowing himself to relax and stand dumbfounded before her. _I knew she would be angry, but I never thought I'd ever give her reason to look at me like that...Please don't leave me Rain..._His desperate thoughts continued as he became more and more flustered from the realization that he was helpless. _I need to make her see.._._And I need myself to learn how to override my pride. How have I survived so long with such an ugly side? How have I had Rain for so long?_

_See the pyramids along the Nile_

_Watch the sunrise from the tropic isle_

_Just remember darling all the while_

_You belong to me_

---

Rain clenched her small hands into tight fists, knuckles flushing white. Her teeth were clenched as well, her back hunched over rigidly and her stance hinting that she may just hit Domon. He watched as she worked her jaw, cleared her throat, then simply stare at him with such disappointment on her beautiful face, he found his heart breaking all over again. _Apologize, Domon, start apologizing,_ he coached himself, his own fists relaxing out of their hold on his cape. The room blurred out of focus for the both of them, their eyes only seeing the person before them.

"Rain, listen, you know I didn't-"

"Stop, Domon. Just _stop_." Rain hissed the interjection, her voice low and alien to Domon's ears. "I don't want to hear it. Not this time. I'm tired of your apologies. They always hold the same resolution. And they never last..." She drifted off on a whisper, eyes falling to stare at their feet. Her right fist was now pressed against her heart and her left hand was held up, nonverbally commanding him to stay where he stood. He knew better than to advance on her when she cued him to keep his distance.

"I know, Rain, that's what I came back for," and so he stayed, his body being forced to glue itself in place, for all he wanted was to hug her tightly and not let her go no matter how she rebelled. But as he sputtered, Domon noticed her eyebrows raise in expectation. _Good, at least she might let me speak._ "These many hours we've been apart, I've been thinking-"

The loud sigh that emitted from the petite woman in front of him made him stumble to a stop. He just watched her, emotions chasing each other across her flushed cheeks at a pace he couldn't keep up with. His right hand worked in and out of a fist, he trying his best not to place his palm against her cheek in order to distract her. He knew what was coming next: tears. _How can I keep doing this to her? I even know the order of her reactions._ A deep frown settled on his face as he stayed silent, waiting for her to speak.

_See the market place in old Algiers_

_Send me photographs and souvenirs_

_Just remember when a dream appears_

_You belong to me_

_---_

"Domon," she finally spoke, softly. So softly, Domon had to study her a moment in order to confirm that she had actually spoken.

He held his breath, then let it out slowly, his voice a soft whisper, "Yes, Rain?"

Oh how she loved to hear her name spoken from those lips, but she had to do what she felt was right. With a bit of hesitation backed up by a deep fear that she was making a mistake, Rain pointed at the door. And then she said it, "Get out." Her head was lowered so he couldn't see her eyes, knowing that if he would catch even a glimpse of them, he would know that she didn't mean it one-hundred percent. Her voice was tight, low, almost a growl. She had put all her effort into pronouncing those two words harshly, hoping that he would get the idea and simply walk out. _I now know better than to allow my heart to be involved, especially with work. It's too late, Domon...Just leave it be. Leave me be. Can't you see that I'm hurting?_ And for what seemed like forever, Rain held her breath.

_And I'll be so alone without you_

_Maybe you'll be lonesome, too_

---

He had remained patient. He had calmly watched as she tormented herself with thoughts he wished he could erase from her mind or stop her from having altogether. He even managed to resist approaching her, but what she asked of him now, he could not do. The cold tone of her voice sent shivers over his skin and he shrugged his cape over his shoulders in order to better hide his bodily reactions. He would not allow her to see how his knees quivered, all too ready to give out from under him. _Why won't she let me stay? Why won't she let me apologize and tell her...tell her that I love her? Why does she have to lock me out now? I know I've hurt her - am hurting her - but please, Rain, please... _He remained stunned for what seemed like an eternity and he could tell that Rain was awaiting an answer. She was fidgeting, pulling at her aqua skirt and jacket, the magenta shirt beneath it tucked in. And he knew which one she desired: none. She just wanted him to walk out, leaving her behind. And for the first time in these last months, Domon found that he couldn't. In the past, he had simply walked out on her without her invitation, even when she was crying. His pride had fueled him to run and he would act like it never happened. The small voice inside him had always reminded him of his actions, had always made sure he knew what he had done, but the overbearing boom of his pride had always been heard over everything else. Even when the other pilots and his friends would harp on him for how he treated her, he would spit out some insults and egotistical sentences and run. Now that he thought about it, when it came to any fight or difficulty other than a Gundam match, instead of fixing or defeating it, he would run.

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_

_See the jungle when it's wet with rain_

_Just remember 'til you're home again_

_You belong to me_

---

"I can't, Rain," Domon admitted without hesitation, now breaking his nonverbal agreement to stay away from her. He advanced forward, slowly so not to startle her, but with purpose. She didn't move away, didn't even flinch, but he could see that what he was doing was making the situation even more difficult. But he didn't care, all he wanted was to comfort her and make her see what she meant to him. As his arms wrapped around her, her own between their chests, he heard the defeated whimper that twisted the knife that was already embedded deep within his heart. _So she doesn't really want me to leave,_ he thought with some hope, _but how can I fix this?_

"Why?" Her voice was but a whisper and he felt her breath against the skin just above his collar.

_This is my window, my chance..._ And with a soft sigh, Domon spilled out his heart: "Because, Rain...Despite how I treat you, you are my everything. I know you don't believe me, because I say nasty things toward you and make you feel like you're not worth anything, but it's the opposite...I'm scared to love, Rain, but despite this fear, I have come to love you anyway. You broke through the barrier I struggled so hard to create. I loved you in our childhood, when we used to do everything together and I tried to show it to you then by standing up to the bullies that used to tease you in school...And during the long years when I left, I buried that feeling deep inside, putting it second. That was my first mistake," he paused, finding that her eyes had lifted to his.

---

Rain felt her anger quickly disappear when she thought of the many memories of their childhood together. She couldn't help letting a small smile form, it pulling upward at the corners of her mouth despite how sadness gravity pulled them down. She shook her head sadly. _It was so long ago and we were two different people, Domon. The love you speak of is between childhood best friends, not a man and a woman..._

He saw her smile and he took it as encouragement and continued, his right hand reaching up to cup her chin in his warm palm, his thumb tracing slow circles across her smooth skin, "And my second mistake was when we were reunited, I treated you like a stranger instead of the best friend you were. And as we worked together, I rediscovered my love for you...and realized that no longer did I love you as a friend, but as my other half...As _more_ than just a friend..."

She stared at him, her mind mulling over everything he was saying, trying to put it all together. Her heart ached, wanting to believe him without hesitation, but she couldn't help but wonder if this was just another game. _He only cares for the Gundam and for the fact that I'm the only person who knows how to properly care for it, _the small voice of doubt, which now had a larger influence, whispered into her ear. _No, I will not listen, I will not believe..I-..I cannot..._must_ not believe him...I'm just going to get hurt...again..._

Domon could see the doubt flash across the plane of her blue eyes and his heart constricted in his chest, a small, well-deserved bruise forming upon his pride. _No, I will not listen to my pride..._

"You don't believe me," he stated flatly, not even trying to hide the hurt he felt. "I just spilled the entire contents of my heart on the floor, at your feet, and you don't-"

"It's not-, well, why should I? You haven't given me any reason to trust you," she fought back feebly, her brows furrowing together in frustration. To prove her point, she jerked against the hold he had on her, wishing he would drop the hand from her face, but his arms were like straps of steel and didn't budge. "Domon, please..."

He didn't let go, but strengthened his embrace around her, pressing her even harder against his chest, feeling as her heart pitter-patted wildly in response. He would not let go of her, not now, not when she could easily slip through his fingers. _I will _not_ lose her..._ Not knowing what else to say in order to convince her and knowing that no matter what she felt inside, she would be stubborn and continue to push him away, Domon did the only thing untried: he kissed her.

One pair of previously never-before-kissed lips met another pair of chaste with the power of all supernatural forces combined into one simple action. It wasn't a heated kiss, but it wasn't emotionless. At first it was hesitant, shy and unsure, then Domon drove all his feelings for Rain into it, bringing both his arms loose from around her waist and his hands to her face, tilting her chin heavenward in order to look into her eyes as he pulled away.

_And I'll be so alone without you_

_Maybe you'll be lonesome, too_

---

Their lips were merely centimeters apart and Rain couldn't help but feel breathless and most of all, shocked. Had Domon Kasshu just kissed her? _This is a dream, right?_ But as she pressed her lips together, the burning sensation of where his had previously been did not disappear. Her cheeks burned scarlet and she simply looked at him, eyes tracing his facial features. Her heart warred with her mind. How was she supposed to stay angry with him and kick him out of her life when he was going to turn her world upside down with a simple kiss? Had she really thought that she could pull this off? She was nothing without Domon. Even if he didn't realize it, he held her heart in his hands and could do whatever he wanted with it.

With the smug look now adorning his handsome face, Rain immediately knew the answer to her questions. He had found a new weakness in her and she wondered if she had the heart to protest. _But just to make sure..._

"Domon?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"You really meant it, didn't you?"

He knew exactly to what she was referring to and he smiled in encouragingly. "Of course, Rain," he ran fingers through her hair just to the side of her temple and she couldn't help but shiver, eyes closing halfway. "I can't live without you and I am truly sorry for all the things I've ever said to you. And I'm sorry I left you here, of all places, and alone. I'm sorry I run every time we have a problem. I'm just scared to fully love you and for you to see it. I'm scared for anyone to see it, I thought I would be seen as distracted and weak. And if any of my enemies discovered my love for you, I was afraid they'd target you..and..and..I didn't mean any of it, my pride...my pride held me back from telling you the truth sooner and I am so sorry-"

She lifted a finger and placed it to his lips, hushing him from more babbling. Despite that her earlier resolve was to leave him and to move on, she knew now that she couldn't have survived a day without him. Her place was by his side, supporting his every move. "I know that now, Domon. And I love you - have loved you from the beginning before you went away - and I can't live without you. Please let me stay by your side always..." She knew that she couldn't live without seeing his out-of-control onyx hair every day and couldn't go a day without looking into his deep, mahogany eyes. She adored every part of him, mentally, emotionally and physically and she knew also, deep down, that she would never love another as much as she loved Domon Kasshu. The pieces of the puzzle now fell together and Rain was one-hundred percent sure of her decision. She looked up at him with wide, hopeful blue eyes, "Please, Domon?"

"On one condition," his tone was completely serious and he mentally winced as her facial expression went from content to puzzled.

"Yes?"

"Tell me how you ended up outside on the rail."

Rain swallowed and dipped her head back, her eyes steady, for she had been waiting for this, "I had been standing beside the open doors the entire time you were gone. I hadn't moved from the spot you had left me in. I was deep in thought, staring out into the night, when you stormed into the room. I was startled, and had jumped...I lost my balance and fell forward and the rail gave. I heard you walk around, searching. I didn't know it was you, so I kept quiet, worried that perhaps it was someone looking for me in order to get to you...to harm you..." She fell quiet, eyes downcast, chewing on her bottom lip.

---

Domon smiled against her fingertip and pressed a small kiss to it, sighing contently as he looked down upon her face. She was no longer angry, but _happy._ He had known deep inside that she hadn't meant it when she told him to get out, but what he hadn't known was why she had told him to. Now he did - he was hurting her by not telling her what he really felt and now that she knew, everything was all right. He was even surprised that she freely admitted that the feelings were mutual. Sometimes he had wondered if Rain had feelings for him, but his pride had banished any further thoughts.

Domon knew that he wasn't completely in the clear, but now he knew that she was his and no one else's. She had given him time in order to right his wrongs and make up for all the pain he caused her. And now that he knew how she had ended up in danger, he could rest easy knowing that she hadn't done it to herself nor had anyone found out where she was and been the cause of it. He hadn't really believed his first theory, but the idea of someone bringing harm to _his_ Rain made his blood boil in his veins. He had never felt like this about anyone before, nor did he believe that he could feel this way about anyone other than Rain Mikamura. He smiled and said aloud, "My Rain." She returned the smile and nodded, resting her chin against his chest.

As he looked down upon her once again, his brown eyes swirling with deep emotion, Domon felt at peace for the first time in a long time. He continued to tuck strands of rebellious cinnamon locks from her forehead to behind her ears and he smiled tenderly as she closed her eyes and nuzzled his hand. He had found his place, he had found his source of support and life. He had found his true reason to fight, to succeed, and to strive for a better government. In a way, he owed Neo-Canada.

Domon bent down again, capturing her lips with his. She hesitated for a moment, then murmured something and kissed him back. He nodded and pulled her against him. Their arms linked around each other, fingers diving into the other's hair and the kiss heightened to a new level, sealing the silent treaty they had just come to agreement on. They would love each other for as long as possible and never allow their pride to get in the way of such love. They would work together as a team, supporting one another in whatever they did and they would not hide their feelings from themselves nor others. They would learn to completely trust in the other's judgments, thoughts, and emotions and they would never leave each other's side.

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_

_See the jungle when it's wet with rain_

_Just remember 'til you're home again_

_You belong to me_

---

Lyrics from "You Belong to Me" by Lifehouse; _Shrek_ OST

(1) amygdala: n : an almond-shaped neural structure in the anterior part of the temporal lobe of the cerebrum; intimately connected with the hypothalamus and the hippocampus and the cingulate gyrus; as part of the limbic system it plays an important role in motivation and emotional behavior

A/N: Taa-daa! Done! THE END! ;) Hope you guys liked it! I wanted more dialogue than description in this last part, so I hope I didn't ruin it all together. Also, I had Rain get all mad and angry like she always does, then crumble under Domon's determination (like she always does). Hope it didn't jumble the chapter around too much. I wanted her to be fierce, but to have it all come tumbling down as they both realized, simultaneously, that in order to survive life, they had to have one another. Thanks for all the support, it meant the world to me. R&R pretty please with chibi Domons on top:)


End file.
